Chipsets which include a Serial ATA (SATA) controller that uses a solid-state drive (SSD) as a cache of a hard disk drive have been commercialized.
It has been proposed to use an SSD (USB-SSD) which is connected to a USB controller as a read cache of a hard disk drive (USB-HDD) that is connected to the USB controller.